Those who argue, like each other
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: "Me regardes pas comme ça" "Je te regardes pas comme ça" Même pour John, ça sonnait comme un mensonge et il n'avait pas besoin de supers sens pour savoir que quelqu'un mentait. "Si ! C'est le Visage Froncé numéro 2. Il est breveté et tout" Oh là là, John connaissait ce visage.


**Coucou mes loulous, comme promis je ne vous fait pas attendre trop longtemps.**

**Ceci est une future fic du PDV du shérif (oui encore mais j'aime ça) et avec Parrish (j'adore ce personnage)**

**L'histoire a été écrite par har1ey_quinn qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

**Pairing : Sterek**

**Disclaimer : Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à har1ey_quinn.**

* * *

C'était contre les règles de la police que des coéquipiers soient en couple. Mais John savait que son fils était un cas à part et qu'il n'était pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde.

Donc il fallait une personne qui puisse supporter Stiles.

Il avait pensé que Derek au moins, (étant plus âgé et, en théorie, plus mature) se serait habitué à être avec un autre coéquipier mais John avait appris que le jeune homme pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à ses adjoints alors que Derek pouvait les intimider sans même bouger les sourcils (John savait à quel points ces sourcils pouvaient être expressif) (John était aussi assez fier de ne pas être intimidé par le jeune homme)

Donc naturellement, la dernière chose qu'il avait pût faire c'était de les faire coéquipiers. Et John était absolument sûr que ces deux là avaient prévu le coup depuis le début. Petits cons.

Les autres adjoints savaient que son fils et Derek étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans mais ils ne disaient rien. Parce que s'ils disaient quelque chose, ils se retrouveraient à faire équipe avec Stiles qui ne tarderait pas à expliquer en détails le devoir sur l'histoire de la circoncision qu'il avait écrit au lycée. Et personne ne voulait entendre ça.

Donc les autres ne disaient rien et remerciaient le ciel qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui puisse être avec Stiles et pas eux.

Ils remerciaient aussi le ciel d'être capable de regarder Derek dans les yeux sans sourciller (ou tomber en pâmoison dans le cas des femmes policières… ainsi que certains adjoints)

A certains moments, le shérif se demandait s'il avait eu raison de les faire coéquipiers et ce même s'ils avaient traversés pas mal de choses ensemble.

Mince c'était à cause de ça qu'il n'était pas sûr. Il se demandait s'ils seraient capables de ne pas mélanger leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle.

En fin de compte, il n'avait pas eu à s'en faire.

« … tellement stupide et vraiment pas nécessaire, j'aurais pu gérer ça tout seul »

« Il avait une arme… »

« Et moi aussi »

« … pointée sur ta poitrine et tu ne peux pas guérir… tu ne peux pas te faire tirer dessus comme moi »

« Oh misère et c'est reparti »

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. Tu n'es pas raisonnable et tu utilises des arguments qui datent de plusieurs années »

La porte du bureau du shérif était ouverte et John savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à écouter la conversation de deux adjoints en particulier.

Il était le seul à comprendre le sous entendu de ce que disait Derek et John n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il était content que quelqu'un puisse se faire tirer dessus à la place de son fils et de s'en sortir relativement indemne.

« Comment ça je suis pas raisonnable ? Ce que j'ai dit il y a plusieurs années est toujours valable aujourd'hui »

« Pareil pour moi »

Il y eût quelques bruits venant d'un des bureaux et quelque chose tomba en un bruit sourd. Probablement le ceinturon de Stiles ou de Derek.

« J'arrive à analyser une situation et ce mec n'allait pas faire feu ! Cela dit, tes mouvements soudains ET stupides, allaient le pousser à le faire »

« Tu arrives à analyser une situation ? Vraiment, Stiles, vraiment ? Combien de fois as-tu agis sans réfléchir ? »

« Ces fois là ne comptent pas et tu le sais. Certaines choses sont imprévisibles et cette situation n'en faisait pas partie. Ce mec était vraiment pété de trouille ! »

« Ce qui veut dire que ce mec était imprévisible ! »

John essaya de se rappeler quel appel ces deux là avaient pris. Peut-être un cas de violence conjugale où une tierce personne avait essayé de jouer au héros et avait été terrifié à la vue des pistolets.

« Oh, alors maintenant, _tu es _celui qui possède un diplôme en psychologie et en sociologie ? »

« Putain Stiles… » coupa brusquement Derek.

John était sûr que Derek essayait de lancer un regard de soumission envers Stiles. Bien sûr, son fils étant son fils, ça ne marchera pas.

« Me regardes pas comme ça »

« Je te regardes pas comme ça »

Même pour John, ça sonnait comme un mensonge et il n'avait pas besoin de supers sens pour savoir que quelqu'un mentait.

« Si ! C'est le Visage Froncé numéro 2 (1). Il est breveté et tout »

Oh là là, John connaissait ce visage.

Quand il devint évident que Derek serait dans les parages plus souvent, Stiles avait fait à John, une liste de tous les différents petits mouvements de sourcils et de lèvre, de tous les froncements de nez et de tous les plissements d'yeux que Derek était capable de faire et ce que chacun de ces tics voulaient dire (complété avec des noms et une description corporelle)

Ce fût vraiment utile. John était presque aussi doué que Stiles pour comprendre les expressions de Derek.

Et le Visage Froncé numéro 2 voulait dire que Derek était convaincu que ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai et que Stiles devait être d'accord avec lui et se taire.

« Visage froncé… Stiles »

« Ouep, c'est celui qui dit 'J'ai raison, t'as tort, sois d'accord avec moi et tais-toi' et tu adores utiliser ce visage »

John se félicita intérieurement.

« Ce n'est pas… vraiment Stiles ? »

« Oh, oh, Visage Grincheux et Furieux numéro 4 ! (2) Tu es frustré ! »

« C'est parce que tu es vraiment frustrant »

« Non c'est faux. C'est toi qui agis sans raison. On a eu de la chance que cet homme soit un mauvais tireur et qu'il ait fait feu sur une horrible assiette en porcelaine et pas sur quelqu'un. C'est toi qui feras la paperasse demain »

« Très bien »

« Super »

« Ok »

« Ok »

« Va te changer, tu pues »

Stiles renifla « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Hale »

Après cela, il y eût un silence complet hormis le son de quelques pas trainant qui se dirigeaient en direction des vestiaires.

John fixa la pendule accrochée au mur (qui semblait toujours retarder de dix minutes même si Stiles l'avait déjà réparée plusieurs fois). Leur quart de travail était presque terminé et les adjoints de nuit n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il retourna à son compte rendu sur une récente collision de voitures près de l'autoroute (heureusement personne n'avait été tué). Mais il semblerait que cela se passe toujours aux alentours de minuit. Il faudra qu'il demande à Derek si une quelconque créature pouvait trainer dans la forêt.

Un coup à la porte lui fit lever les yeux de la photo d'une des nombreuses voitures impliquées.

« Hey papa, on rentre à la maison » dit Stiles en se penchant contre le chambranle. Derek était debout à côté de lui et, d'après ce que John voyait, avait sa main posée sur le dos de Stiles. Tous deux avaient enlevé leurs uniformes.

« Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? » demanda John en haussant un sourcil évocateur.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel « Mon coéquipier pense que je ne suis pas raisonnable » John dût se retenir de sourire quand Derek lança un regard noir en direction de Stiles « mais je pouvais gérer »

« Ton coéquipier pense que tu es celui qui n'est pas raisonnable » grommela Derek, plus pour lui qu'autre chose. Stiles lui fit un signe dédaigneux de la main et lui enfonça presque un doigt dans l'œil.

En réponse, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, semblant étrangement achevé en voyant le sourire affectueux que Stiles lui envoyait.

« Très bien, fichez le camp de mon bureau vous deux, certains d'entre nous sont encore en train de travailler »

« Tu viens pas diner ce soir ? » demanda Stiles en regardant de nouveau John.

Il secoua la tête « Je peux pas fiston, je dois rester ici ce soir »

Stiles fronça les sourcils « Très bien mais tu ferais mieux de manger une salade ce soir. Je sais que Parrish travaille aujourd'hui »

« Je suis le shérif et Parrish est mon adjoint ce qui veut dire qu'il doit suivre mes ordres » déclara John. Et il deviendra fou s'il n'a pas au moins un peu de poulet dans sa salade.

« Ouais mais j'aime bien Parrish. Et c'est réciproque, on a un accord et il ne me mentira pas. On est frangins »

Il y eût grognement sourd et John fixa Derek qui fusillait le sol du regard. Visage Froncé numéro 5 : la jalousie. Stiles lui donna un petit coup d'épaule « Oh arrête, Parrish et moi nous sommes amis. C'est pas avec lui que je rentre chez moi »

Derek sembla décontenancé quand John se mit à rire.

« Ok, ok vous deux. Allez-vous reposer »

« Ne te surmène pas » dit Stiles en pointant un doigt sévère en direction de John « On te verra demain. Bonne nuit papa et n'oublie pas de manger équilibré »

Derek sourit à John « Bonne nuit shérif »

John acquiesça et leur dit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un : _bonne nuit les garçons._

Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du bureau du shérif « Direction la voiture » dit Stiles avant d'embrasser rapidement Derek, laissant celui-ci pantois durant quelques secondes. Stiles profita de cette distraction pour sautiller jusqu'à l'entrée. Il se mit à rire quand Derek se secoua les puces et commença à le poursuivre.

John secoua la tête quand un fracas et un bruit sourd, suivi rapidement par un chapelet de jurons, de la part de Stiles manifestement, se firent entendre.

Mesdames et Messieurs, ses meilleurs adjoints.

Le rire de Derek était fort et ça avait toujours surpris John. De voir à quel point Derek était ouvert quand il était près de Stiles.

Il secouait toujours la tête quand l'adjoint Parrish entra dans le bureau, la tête tournée en direction de Stiles et Derek qui s'en allaient.

« Je pense que je ne comprendrais jamais leur relation » dit Parrish en se tournant vers John. Il avait certainement entendu toute leur dispute lui aussi.

John renifla « Personne ne peut comprendre leur relation, à part eux peut-être » et tant qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble, John s'en contre fichait. Il posa sa main à plat sur son bureau avant de faire signe à Parrish pour qu'il s'approche « Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi ? »

« Une salade du jardin, selon les instructions de Stiles »

John plissa des yeux en fixant Parrish. Selon lui, il y avait beaucoup trop de légumes là dedans. Il faudra qu'il parle à son fils de cette amitié qu'il entretenait avec l'adjoint Parrish « Il y a du poulet ? »

Parrish posa sur la table la petite boite en plastique qu'il tenait dans la main « Oui Monsieur. Du poulet grillé selon les instructions de Derek »

Ce Derek, John l'avait toujours adoré. Il parlera à son fils plus tard, quand il aura fini ce poulet. Il devra remercier Derek.

« Excellent, apporte moi ça »

* * *

**(1) J'ai eu du mal à traduire 'Frowny face number two'. En gros le visage de Derek, tout en sourcils froncés… désolée ça rend toujours moins bien après traduction.**

**(2) Même remarque que le (1) ça rend moins bien après traduction.**

**Alors mes loulous votre avis sur cette nouvelle trad ? J'adore le shérif !**

**J'ai encore mis mon profil à jour, j'ai rajouté des infos sur les trads et moi. Donc si ça vous dit d'en apprendre un peu plus (ou non) allez jeter une œil.**

**Bon… alors… un petit extrait ?**

' _« Alors je pense qu'on devrait faire le Père Noël Secret »…_

_Cela aurait dû être son premier indice…_

_« Mais c'est juste un ruban, il n'y a pas de papier cadeau »…_

_« Hey Stiles viens m'aider à chercher le cadeau de Derek »…_

_« Y'a qu'un idiot ou peut-être Jackson qui peut ne pas remarquer la façon dont tu regardes Derek : avec envie »…_

_« Peut-être que tu pourrais me détacher pour qu'on en parle »…_

_« C'est le meilleur des cadeaux de Noël »'_

**Comme vous pouvez le constater c'est une fic parlant de Noël (oui je sais, on est presque au mois de mai et alors ?).**

**A bientôt mes loulous.**


End file.
